Panda's Date Afterward
by fordaking
Summary: This is how I feel what should happen after the episode. It starts in the last scene of the episode.


Panda's Date Afterward by Koolkoalaking21

 **Chapter 1: Forgive and Forget**

Panda woke up inside the hospital, and wondered what had happened. Ice Bear, and Grizz were standing next to Panda's hospital bed, and told him that he had an extreme allergic reaction to the peanuts in Lucy's salad, that Panda gobbled up to break the awkwardness between them in the restaurant. After Panda told his bros. that he liked Lucy, they left the hospital.

Hey Grizz, said Panda, did you just say that I didn't have a chance with Lucy.

Well, from what Lucy said, said Grizz, you were dragging her from table to table, and acting weird. Then you two hid under a table. I don't think that you'd have a chance after that.

Ice Bear agrees, said Ice Bear.

When they got home Panda found a phone number on a yellow slip of paper that had the name Lucy under it. Panda called her up and apologized for how he acted, and told her that he liked her.

Oh panda, said Lucy, do you really mean that?

Yes, said Panda, I really mean that. All I want is to prove it to you.

Hmm, how's this, said Lucy, If you can act normal, and not do what you've done before, I'll give you another chance.

Ok, said Panda excitedly, um do you want to go out to dinner with me and my bros. tomorrow?

Yeah, said Lucy, that works perfectly. So see you guys tomorrow at dinner.

Ok, said Panda, we will see you tomorrow.

 **Chapter 2: A Night of Worthless Sleep**

As Panda hung up the phone he headed to his bedroom very happy that he had another chance with Lucy. He sat down in his chair, and started typing in his laptop diary.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I just got off the phone with Lucy, and she said that if I can act like myself, and be normal, then she'd give me another chance. Unlike last time, I will make this perfect. She will fall in love with me._

 _Panda_

It hit around 10:00 when Grizz, Ice Bear, and Panda were ready for bed.

Ok, said Grizz, time for bed bros. Oh also Panda I wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier today. I just wanted to keep you from getting hurt.

It's ok Grizz, said Panda. Oh, speaking of Lucy, I called her today, and she said that we will all be going out to dinner tomorrow.

Ice Bear's tired, said Ice Bear.

Yeah, said Grizz, I guess it is time for bed. Let's go bros.

Goodnight guys, yelled Panda from his room. See you guys tomorrow.

(laughing) Oh, Panda, said Lucy passionately, I'm glad I gave you another chance. I think you're really cute, and Pandas are both my favorite animal and type of bear.

Well, Lucy, said Panda, I know how much you like me…

Let me stop you there, Lucy interrupted, when I saved your life yesterday I knew that we'd be together forever...forever….forever….forever.

Ahh, shouted Panda as he woke up, what the….oh that was a dream, oh man. What time is it anyways? What 11:30, you have got to be kidding me. Whatever, I'm going back to sleep.

As the night went by, panda tried to continue his eight hour slumber, but could not sleep. He tossed and turned, he cried and sweat at the thought that he would mess his second chance up. Panda finally fell asleep after 2 hours and thirty minutes. He woke up the next morning feeling tired, and sluggish.

 **Chapter 3: For the Love of Lucy**

Hey Panda, said Grizz, are you doing all right, you look tired.

Yeah, I'm doing alright I just didn't sleep well last night, said Panda.

Well, said Grizz, you'd better wake up because Lucy called, and she has to work later tonight, so were heading out at 10:00 to have brunch.

Oh, boy, said Panda half asleep. If I don't wake up I could mess up my chance.

It reached 10:00 and Panda finally woke up. He was glad he woke up in time, but he still needed to act right so he won't mess up. Lucy pulled up in her turquoise truck to take Grizz, Ice Bear, and Panda to the restaurant. She was wearing a long red dress that looked like it was made of the finest of silk. Panda's eyes grew bigger as the song We Bare Bears - Panda's Girl Be Selling Sunshine (Song), played in his mind. He snapped out of his love trance and entered the car.

So, Lucy wondered, how are you guys doing today.

Were doing fine. Said Grizz. Aparently Pan-pan had problems sleeping last night. (talking like a baby) I bet he was really looking forward to today and couldn't sleep.

What, Panda shouted embarrassed, no I just couldn't sleep without my teddy bear.

As soon as Panda said that he immediately he smacked his forehead. He knew that by saying that he made himself seem more childish. Lucy giggled when she first heard this. They got to the restaurant and ordered their meals.

Ice Bear needs to use the restroom, said Ice Bear.

Yeah, said Grizz, I do to. We'll just leave you two alone for a minute. BRB.

As Grizz and Ice Bear were in the bathroom, Lucy and Panda sat and chatted a little. Everyone's food arrived while Grizz and Ice BEar were in the bathroom. They had been there for 20 minutes.

Are Grizz and Ice Bear still in the bathroom, asked Lucy?

Yeah, and is it weird that they ordered the same thing as us, said Panda.

I'll be back shortly, said Panda. I promise you that.

Panda went to bathroom to check on his bros. but instead found that his brothers had left. He ran to Lucy and told her what happened. They left after eating, and getting Grizz and Ice Bear's food to go.

 **Chapter 5: Love Real or Fake; The Final Chapter**

Hey, Panda said angrily, Where did you two go? Lucy and I ate bye ourselves, and I paid for it all.

Well, said Grizz look who's back. Hey what happened?

What happened, what, do you mean the fact that you two left, and Lucy and I ate by ourselves, and are going to go eat a picnic...on...oh.

Yeah, replied Grizz smugly.

Ice Bear knew the plan would work.

You see bro. we have your back. We know how you get embarrassed, and mess things up, said Grizz.

Thanks guys, said Panda happily, now I can get Lucy to love me.

3 months later Panda and Lucy had fallen in love. Lucy moved in with Panda, and his bros. Several years later Panda and Lucy got married. They lived in the cave for a very long time and were happy.

THE END


End file.
